


【论坛体】耸人听闻！丧心病狂！男神全家泡我家，全是套路为哪般？天理何在真理何存说好的正义——呢！！

by schumann



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 迪克明明是个酥皮厨，可蝙蝠家人手一只酥皮就他没有……
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, JayKara, KonTim, SuperBat - Relationship, chrisdami
Kudos: 23





	【论坛体】耸人听闻！丧心病狂！男神全家泡我家，全是套路为哪般？天理何在真理何存说好的正义——呢！！

**Author's Note:**

> 漫画看的少，自己乱设定，各种瞎掰，各种OOC  
> 没带女孩子们玩

DC论坛>布鲁德海文分区>情感八卦专区

【树洞】耸人听闻！丧心病狂！男神全家泡我家，全是套路为哪般？天理何在真理何存说好的正义——呢！！

1# 我做大哥好多年

如题，我现在整个人都是崩溃的……

我TM一直以为我男神全家都是正直阳光开朗坚强的大好人啊！！！没想到他们一家子组团来泡我家人了！！！真是没想到啊原来他们居然有这样的心机！！！天理何在啊！！！

一想到我粉了那么多年的男神居然是心机屌我就……我就……/(ㄒoㄒ)/

2#

沙发！

3#

我想说楼主你的标题才耸人听闻呢……

4#

所以说到底发生了什么啊？楼主你别光顾着嚎啕啊

5#

就是就是，快说说，我已经准备好花生瓜子小板凳了

6# 我做大哥好多年

刚才我因为一些事情回家了一趟，看到我最小的弟弟小D和他的一个朋友C正在庭院里和我家养的狗一起玩，他们打打闹闹的在草地上滚成一团，C笑得非常开心地亲了一下小D的脸！！！而小D！！我家这个出了名傲气别扭难搞的小D！！！虽然表情有点别扭但还是接受了这个吻！！居然没有推开他或者揍他！！

我的天啊…………

7# 

额？小朋友们打打闹闹的时候互相亲亲还挺正常的啊？为什么楼主你反应那么大？

8# 

是啊，想象一下两个小朋友一只狗在一起玩耍的画面，不是非常萌吗？

9#

楼主你……是弟控吧？一定是吧？？

10# 

不过，楼主你说的你小弟弟的事情，跟你这个耸人听闻的标题有什么关系啊？该不会这个C就是你男神家的小孩？？

11# 我做大哥好多年

不！！你们根本不明白！！事情没有你们想的那么简单！！

吃过晚饭，C要回家的时候我借口去送送他，然后在外头悄悄问了他亲小D这件事，C这个小屁孩居然毫不掩饰的承认了！！

他喜欢小D！！

他想和小D在一起！！！

他已经跟小D表白过了！！！！

用他的原话，正在和小D以结婚为目的交往中！！！！

…………

后来我去小D房间，想跟他谈谈这件事，结果他说自己的事情自己能做主让我少管闲事……

小D和C都才十三岁你说我怎么能不管啊！！！

而且，虽然小D对着我还是一脸没好气的表情，但我发誓我看到他耳根红了！红了！！

To 10#：你猜对了，C是我男神的养子……

12#

十三岁啊……那确实有点小啊，早恋神马的，家长要注意正确引导，最好不要强行阻止，以免激起孩子的逆反心理，造成不良后果。

13#

楼上说的好有道理……

14#

弟弟早恋，当哥哥的担心也是正常的，楼主放宽心啦~

15#

我总觉得我好像忽略了什么……

16#

我也觉得……是什么呢？

17#

………………

养子！！！！弟弟！！！！！

18#

…………

楼上你发现了华点

19#

…………

20#

…………

21#

…………

22#

…………

23#

这还真是……

24#

但我怎么觉得楼主对于弟弟出柜并不太在意，在意的只是弟弟的年龄和弟弟男朋友的身份？

25# 

楼上又发现了一个华点……

26# 我做大哥好多年

关于出柜这个话题，要是你的养父和一个弟弟已经出柜了的话，再来一个弟弟出柜你应该也不会有太大反应了……

27# 

楼主你家这GAY密度有点略大啊……

28#

结合楼主的标题和一开始的嚎啕，该不会你养父和那个弟弟的出柜对象也是你男神家的人？

29# 我做大哥好多年

楼上，你猜对了……

我男神泡走了我养父，我男神的儿子泡走了我三弟，今天又发现我男神的养子泡走了我四弟……

30# 

额，这就有点尴尬了……

那么楼主你呢？你是不是也被你男神家的谁泡走了？楼主你家还有不是GAY的吗？

31# 我做大哥好多年

我家当然还有不是GAY的……

我二弟被男神的堂姐泡走了……

我家现在除了我，全军覆没……

32#

…………

33#

…………

34#

…………

35#

组团泡汉子，楼主，你男神一家真是威武霸气……

36#

不过……这也太夸张了吧，楼主你该不会是绿？

37#

是啊，你们两家的关系……该说贵圈真乱吗？

38#

楼主，详细说说你养父和二弟三弟的事情呗~

39# 我做大哥好多年

好吧，为了证明我不是绿，我说说情况。当然，我今天受的刺激有点大，也需要树洞……

我男神，简称S，他和我养父B还有我是在一个户外运动爱好者协会认识的。S是个非常好的人，就像我前面说的，正直阳光开朗坚强，我们户外运动的时候他经常跑来帮我养父和我，有时甚至会显得有点热情过头。我一开始只以为他是个乐于助人的好人，后来才知道，屁的乐于助人，他就是来泡我爹的！！！他各种撩啊！！！可恶的是他最后居然成功了啊！！！

40#

……楼主，我就想问，你男神泡你爹，你妈怎么看？

41# 我做大哥好多年

我养父单身很多年了，这不是问题。

可恶啊啊啊啊！！！我很多年前就做好了心理准备我养父给我找个妈啊！！！可这TM最后我又多了个爹啊！！！天理何在啊啊啊啊！！[撞墙.gif]

42#

不过说真的，你男神这撩汉手法有点老套啊，居然还成功了？你养父是有多好搞定啊……

43#

啊哈哈哈哈原来是泡了你爹啊？光看首楼我还以为男神泡了楼主呢哈哈哈哈哈……

44#

楼上同感！！

45# 我做大哥好多年

楼上两位你们好可怕……

To 42#：相信我，我养父他相当难搞，S的手段也不只是各种帮忙……

当然，我不是说他乐于助人的属性是装的，他也经常帮助别人，不管是协会的其他成员还是身边的同事朋友甚至是需要帮助的路人，他都会伸出援手，堪称美利坚活雷锋，只不过他帮助我养父和我明显是别有用心。

46#

楼主，求详8！！

47#

楼主，求详8！！

48#

楼主，求详8！！

49#

楼主，求详8！！

50# 我做大哥好多年

你们不要一言不合就队形好吗……我8就是了……

说真的，对于S居然敢泡我养父这件事，我和我的三个弟弟都觉得，S是真的勇士。

如果说小D是傲气别扭难搞脾气坏，那么我的养父B就是傲气别扭难搞脾气坏的平方，不管什么事情都会往坏处想，与人交往时存在严重的信任危机，再加上他那无处不在的控制欲……天啊，我曾经一度觉得他这辈子可能会孤独终老。

而我的男神S，跟B完全是两个极端，正直阳光开朗坚强，生活态度积极向上，身边的人都很喜欢也很信任他。最重要的是，S完全不在意B的坏脾气！不管B冷嘲热讽还是怒吼有时甚至还动手，不论B对待他像秋风扫落叶一样冷漠还是像寒冬一样无情，S都一副打不还手骂不还口的好脾气样，简直像春天一样温暖像夏天一样热情。你们是没看见啊，当年S围着B打转那个样子啊，恨不得能长出条尾巴来摇一摇！！

我当年怎么那么图样图森破！！！一门心思的以为男神跟我爹搞好关系的话我就可以去找他玩！！！现在想起来真是恨不得能和闪电侠一样跑回过去抽当年的我自己几耳光！！

51＃

艾玛………这根本就是忠犬和傲娇女王啊~突然就觉得他俩搞在一起简直太正常了……

52＃

楼主，然后呢？

53＃

这个S是个抖M受虐狂吧？不然正常人都不会喜欢对自己态度那么恶劣的人呀……

54＃ 我做大哥好多年

B一开始对S真是相当戒备，他认为S是个危险人物，肯定不怀好意，还暗中制定了很多针对S的计划。我那时候非常崇拜S，为此B还很不高兴。

S一开始也挺看不惯B的，他觉得B性格阴暗无法沟通态度高傲还是个控制狂。

刚开始时他俩之间的气氛那叫一个尴尬，后来他俩一起在户外运动协会里活动，也和其他协会成员熟悉起来。我们经常进行高危险的极限运动，时不时的出危险，S和B互相救过很多次，慢慢的，S觉的B是个坚强勇敢的人，虽然命途多舛但还是奋斗不止，是个值得托付后背的朋友；B虽然还是每次都嘴硬说自己绝不会相信S，但我能看出来他已经很信任S了。

于是他俩成为了很好的朋友和协会里公认的最佳搭档………

我去尼玛的好朋友！！！我去尼玛的最佳搭档！！！

对了！！！S对B的看法还是他亲口告诉我的！！！

我当你是偶像！！！你却泡了我爹！！！！

天理何在……………〒_〒

55#

恩，B果然很有先见之明，S真的是不♂怀♂好♂意~

56#

啊……总觉得，S和B的故事，非常套路啊……

57#

是啊是啊，互相看不顺眼的两个人，最后成了女王和忠犬，套路得我光看开头就能知道结尾……

58# 我做大哥好多年

我也不想套路！可是他俩真的就是这样！！

他俩成为最佳搭档之后，每天那叫一个闪瞎狗眼啊！只要B一出现，S那叫一个蹭前擦后，俯首帖耳，言听计从，小意殷勤……B虽然还是会讽刺S，但频率比起以前大大降低，而且基本都成了不带恶意的日常性嘴炮，也会接受一些S提出来的合理建议。

后来，S开始隔三差五的给B带他妈妈做的苹果派，当着别人的面B从来不接还表现的很嫌弃，但其实B只是有些不习惯接受别人的好意，因为我看到B每次都会悄悄的把苹果派吃掉。

我那时，是真的相信他们俩将会成为一辈子的铁哥们儿。

直到有一天……

我发现B给S带了小甜饼！

小甜饼你们懂吗！！！那是一位一直照顾我们家的爷爷做的！！我们家专供！！！以前从不提供给外人的！！而且就算是我们家里人每天都是限量供应的！！每次都不够吃大家有时还会抢得打起来！！！

B居然拿出来给S！！！

这代表什么朋友们！！！

四舍五入就是他俩要结婚了啊！！！

59#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈四舍五入什么鬼！！

不过，楼主，你对小甜饼的怨念，好像已经超越S泡你养父了哟……

60#

“不提供给外人”，那就是“提供给内人”了嘛~

61#

内人~啊哈哈~

62#

然后呢？他们一言不合谈起了恋爱？

63# 我做大哥好多年

那段时间，我和协会其他成员每天过的简直水深火热！！！墨镜都挡不住他俩放的闪光弹！！全协会都以为他俩在一起了啊！！！但是没人敢去问啊！！！结果全跑来撺掇我！！！让我去问！！！大人们怎么都那么怂！！！

64#

所以呢？楼主你去问了吗？

65# 我做大哥好多年

……

问了，因为我也很好奇。

S的场合：

我：所以你俩在一起了吗？

S：什么？？？你怎么会有这样的想法？？天啊我和B真的只是好朋友！你不应该随便怀疑别人的尤其是B！他是那么好的人他值得这世界上最好的人他一定可以跟一位优雅美丽善解人意BLABLA的女士同度一生的！现在的小孩子都这么早熟吗BLABLABLA……

我：……哦

B的场合：

我：所以你俩在一起了吗？

B：什么？？？不！你怎么会有这样的想法？？我绝对不可能和S在一起的！因为我不信任他！有朝一日他一定会成为一个巨大的隐患，我时时刻刻都没有放松对他的警惕，我对他态度好一点只是为了麻痹他我相信假以时日他肯定会露出马脚的BLABLABLA……

我：……呵呵

我能看出来S不承认是因为他脑子根本没开窍，他真以为他俩是好朋友……

屁的好朋友！！好基友才是吧！！

真不想承认我的男神居然那么蠢……

而B，只不过是习惯性的傲娇加口是心非……

66#

眼睛好痛……

67#

猝不及防，一口狗粮

68#

那么后来呢？楼主你既然说S泡走了B，那他俩应该是确定关系了吧？

69#

啊，根据套路，通常这样一个没开窍一个傲娇的狗男男，都会有一个捅破窗户纸的契机~

70#

坐等套路

71# 我做大哥好多年

是的，他俩确实得到了一个套路般的契机。

72#

是什么是什么？套路中的契机，一般不是生离死别，就是情敌上线，是哪个？

73#

我觉得一定是B的去了外国读书的青梅竹马回来了！

青梅竹马：B！很多年前我就对你有不一样的感觉！我离开这么多年，就是为了看清我自己的心！

B：你的心到底是什么……

青梅竹马：我爱你！我一直都爱你！我这辈子最爱的人就是你！

B：我……

S：不！！B！！我才是这个世界上最爱你的人！！！我也想明白了！

B：不……你们对于我来说都是最好的朋友！我……我不知道该如何选择！

以下省略两万字~

74#

噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！楼上你干嘛啦！！

75#

我觉得73楼的脑洞很有道理！！

76#

不不不，楼上几位你们太天真了！

事实的真相一定是他们其中有一个患了绝症！

然后面对生离死别的他们，终于看清了自己的心……

“我爱你……”

“我知道……”

“哪怕死亡也不能把我们分开……”

当然，最后证明是医院误诊，于是他们就幸福快乐的在一起啦~

77#

不对！故事一定是更跌↗宕↘起↗伏↘的！

“哦~S~你为什么是S~”

“B！你的家人不许我们在一起！我们私奔吧！”

之类的~

78# 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

79#

楼上那堆开脑洞的你们到底看了多少肥皂剧啊哈哈哈哈哈

80# 我做大哥好多年

……

那几位开脑洞的，够了哦……

81#

啊啊，楼主你不要理他们，快快，继续8~

82# 我在背后看着你们装逼

哦~楼主，你胆子挺大啊~

83# 我做大哥好多年

？？

楼上什么情况？

84# 我在背后看着你们装逼

我从认识D你第一天开始就知道你爱作死，但我没想到你能作死到这个程度……

你居然有胆量来网上八卦B的事情？

85#

啊……出现了

86#

是呢，出现了，八卦吐槽树洞贴一定会出现的……

87#

熟人上线~

88#

熟人一来，感觉又像是绿了呢……

89# 我做大哥好多年

额……BG原来是你啊……

求你！！！不要告诉B！！！千万不要！！！我不想死！！

90# 我在背后看着你们装逼

当然不会告诉他~这么好玩的事情怎么能被B打断呢~

我会帮你掩盖的，放心放心~

不过……D~你懂的~

91# 我做大哥好多年

我懂了……下次我过去的时候会给你带一大袋小甜饼的……

92# 我在背后看着你们装逼

一言为定~

你可以继续8了~

93#

噫~楼主秒怂

94#

噫~楼主秒怂

95#

噫~楼主秒怂

96# 我做大哥好多年

楼上的三个都奏凯！你们根本不知道B的可怕！！他发火的时候简直是大魔王级别的！超级可怕！我们全家还有S全家还有户外运动协会！根本不敢和他对着干！！

作死作到B头上那简直就是真正意义上的会！死！

甚至生！不！如！死！

97# 我在背后看着你们装逼

那你还来吐槽

98#

那你还来吐槽

99#

那你还来吐槽

100#

那你还来吐槽

101# 我做大哥好多年

我真讨厌你们一言不合就队形……

算了，不废话了，继续8

之前说到S和B有了一个契机，而这个契机，就是去年，我三弟T和S的儿子K，出柜了……

当时，他俩16岁……

102#

Yoooooooooooooooo~

103#

话说啊，楼主你三弟今年都17岁了，你肯定更大，那你爹和你爹的男朋宇得几岁啊？一对大叔玩暧昧？？有点恶……

104#

楼上你真奇葩，人家又没杀人放火，楼主一开始就说了家人出柜，嫌恶心你别看啊

105# 我在背后看着你们装逼

To 104#：别生气，我已经黑了103#的电脑了~^_^

楼主家的情况是这样：

长子楼主，次子J，三子T，都是B收养的，只有老四小D是B的亲儿子。

今年B34岁，楼主22岁，J19岁，T17岁，小D13岁

而S家的情况是这样：

今年S32岁，S的儿子K17岁，养子C13岁

106#

噫！原来熟人还是个高手！

107# 

S……15岁就有了K啊……真是，啧啧~

108#

是啊……不知该说S是年少轻狂，还是人渣……

109# 我做大哥好多年

哦，谢谢亲爱的~

To 106#：这位背后太太本来也是我们户外运动协会的，不过前几年意外受伤所以不能再参加运动了，所以转到后勤部门帮我们打理各种技术方面的问题，非常厉害哟~比心~

那啥，S其实并不知道K的出生，直到6年前一次偶然的机会他才发现了K的存在，虽然一开始很别扭但是还是接纳了K，所以大家还是不要说他渣吧，毕竟他也不想的……

诶，不过说起来和B还真像诶~B和小D的妈妈交往过，B也不知道小D出生的事情，后来小D10岁的时候他妈妈家里出了些大变故，他妈妈不方便继续带着他，就把他送来给B了~

110#

……

111#

我他妈能说什么？

112#

老话说，不是一家人，不进一家门~

113#

随便吧，你们自己高兴就好了……

114# 我做大哥好多年

咳咳，不要计较这些细节……

继续说继续说~

K来到S家的时候，因为不适应，加上S态度别扭，脾气有些不好。那时候我和几个户外运动协会会员家的孩子们一起组队玩，为了帮助K尽快适应，我就让K加入了我们的少年组一起玩。后来B又陆续收养了J和T，也都让他们加入了我们的小团体。我们一起玩各种极限运动，开party，玩耍~

啊~真是美好的回忆~

才怪啦！！！！

早知道K会拐走小T！我见他第一面的时候就应该把他往死里揍！！！我为什么要对他那么好！！

我家小T啊！！！又聪明！又乖巧！各方面都很有天赋！长的还漂亮！脾气又好！！

K那个家伙！又楞又蠢！脾气又差！又爱发火！不听指挥！哪里配得上我家小T！！！

我以前看他们相处融洽，还很欣慰来着！！我真是眼瞎！！识人不清！！引狼入室！！

115#

啊，楼主又炸毛了

116#

啊，我就说楼主是弟控

117#

啊，楼主你这态度，感觉更像是妹妹或者女儿交了男朋友的感觉呢~

118#

楼主，你要是有个妹妹交了男朋友，你是不是要去打断人家的腿……

119# 我在背后看着你们装逼

冷静点D，事情都过去一年了你难道还没接受现实？

再说了，就你这鸡妈妈的性格，你对谁都那么好，别纠结了

120# 我做大哥好多年

T^T

没办法啊……我真是……

弟弟们长大了，一个个都突然被拐走了……

我好难过啊……

哇啊——————QAQ

121# 我在背后看着你们装逼

也不算突然吧……

毕竟他们几对之前都处的非常好啊~

而且你也知道，都是协会里公认的几对最♂佳♂搭♂档♂呢~

120# 我做大哥好多年

T^T

没办法啊……我真是……

弟弟们长大了，一个个都突然被拐走了……

我好难过啊……

哇啊——————QAQ

121# 我在背后看着你们装逼

也不算突然吧……

毕竟他们几对之前都处的非常好啊~

而且你也知道，都是协会里公认的几对最♂佳♂搭♂档♂

122#

……

123#

这位楼主，请控制一下情绪……

124#

作为一个妹妹交了男朋友，说了两句还被吼“不要你管！我最讨厌你了！”的哥哥，我还是颇能理解楼主的心情的说……

125#

楼上你怎么理解的啊……你那是妹妹，楼主家的是弟弟啊！

126#

楼主绝壁是弟控，不是我直播吃键盘

127# 我在背后看着你们装逼

我估计楼主现在回想起伤心事正在嚎啕大哭没空理你们，所以我替他来8~

话说去年啊，T和K公开关系的时候，你们楼主正在协会里值班，听到消息，转身就去了少年队那边，看到K，二话不说上去就是一顿胖揍。

要说你们楼主啊，那武力值从小就是杠杠的，K虽然挺壮力气也很大，但论起技巧来真心不是楼主的对手。那一顿胖揍啊，楼主简直十八般武艺三十六路兵马七十二般变化演练得淋漓尽致，把K打得那叫一个闻者伤心见者流泪，周围的小伙伴们要么拦不住，要么不敢拦……

后来K一个月没在少年队出现~

128# 

=口=！！！

129#

=口=！！！

130#

=口=！！！

看不出楼主这么强！！看他之前那嘤嘤嘤的，我还以为他是个小娘炮……

131#

=口=！！！

K伤的那么重吗！居然躺了一个月！！

132# 我在背后看着你们装逼

K其实没事，楼主下手虽然狠但还是很有分寸的，再加上K皮糙肉厚，一点皮外伤很快就好了。他不出现是因为害怕，躲着楼主~

133#

楼主威武霸气！！

134#

T呢？K被打的时候他在不在？

135#

我觉得不在吧？如果在的话他不能眼睁睁看着自己男朋友被揍啊，怎么都得上去拦

136#

楼上你真是图样，自己哥哥揍自己男朋友，这种时候就算在场也不能上去拦，不然只会让哥哥更生气下手更狠……

137#

诶~136#听起来你好像很有经验嘛

138#

136#肯定也被自家大舅子揍成狗过~

139#

我是136#……

楼上你猜对了……

我女朋友尖叫着“不！别打他！”扑过来的时候，她哥哥的怒火瞬间高涨了一倍，拳头的力气也增加了一倍……

而且我完全不敢还手……

140# 我在背后看着你们装逼

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你也是个有故事的人嘛~

你猜对了，T当时在场，而且楼主开始揍人之后他一直站在旁边看，没说话也没试图阻拦，只在楼主出完气走掉之后把K扶去了医务室。

141# 我做大哥好多年

我回来了……

K一个月没出现是因为他心虚！才不是因为害怕！他那种脑回路简直是用直尺比着画出来的家伙从来不懂什么叫害怕！

142# 我在背后看着你们装逼

得了吧别不承认，你揍他的时候那表情，啧啧，目击了整个过程的BB和I，吓得一星期没敢自己睡觉。还有你家那个天不怕地不怕的小D，从那之后对你的态度比之前好了三十个百分点！

143# 我做大哥好多年

……

BB和I的事我还真不知道，我还以为他俩是因为小孩子们玩得好所以想一起睡……

小D……我还以为他是被我对家人的热爱之情感动了……

原来真相居然是这样吗QAQ

大哥我好伤心啊……哇啊啊啊啊啊啊QAQ

144#

……又哭了

145# 我在背后看着你们装逼

我去打个电话安慰他一下……（扶额

146#

背后太太真是温柔善良呢~虽然一出现就不停的对楼主进行犀利吐槽，但还是能感受到对楼主的关心

147#

是啊是啊，真人也一定是个大美女

148#

真想面基啊~不过我更想知道楼主长相如何

149#

那么能打的楼主一定很高大威猛！

150#

那么能打的楼主一定是个铁塔一般的壮汉！

151#

铁塔……一般的……壮汉？

一个嘤嘤嘤的……铁塔……一般的……壮汉？

152#

……

153#

To 151#：你确定你说的不是金刚芭比？

154#

哪种金刚芭比？Lady Beard那种吗？

155#

……

一旦接受了楼上那种设定，感觉还挺萌的？

156#

搜索了一下谁是Lady Beard，我感觉自己要瞎了……

157#

多看看就会觉得萌了！楼上信我！！

158# 我在背后看着你们装逼

我打个电话的功夫你们歪楼歪到哪里去了啊！！

159# 我做大哥好多年

不！我不是金刚芭比！虽然我很能打但是我真的不是Lady Beard那种类型的！！

160# 

啊，可怕，背后太太要发飙了，楼上那一堆歪楼的，小心你们的电脑咯~

161# 我在背后看着你们装逼

放心，我不会因为这点小事就随便黑别人电脑的啦~

说实话Lady Beard还挺萌的，不过楼主真不是那种类型啦~

楼主是个矮矬子，身材也没那么魁梧，打架主要靠的是技术而不是力量和体格，所以看他打架非常赏心悦目，据我所知，少年队那边有些孩子至今还时不时偷偷把楼主揍K的监控视频拿出来当杂耍欣赏。

162# 我做大哥好多年

Babs！！！我谢谢你！！！我不是矮矬子好吗！！！在家里我只比B和J矮好吗！！！

163#

我记得楼主家里一共就5个人

164#

B是父亲，J是二弟

165#

还剩下三弟T和四弟小D

166#

所以楼主你一个成年人！居然干出和未成年的弟弟们比身高的事情？

167#

而且其中一个弟弟还只有13岁……

168#

没想到你是这样的楼主……

169# 我在背后看着你们装逼

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~

你们不要调戏楼主啊，小心他又哭了~

咳咳~我们的故事讲到哪里了啊？

170#

……忘记了

171#

B和S的故事讲到他俩虐狗成性而不自知，直到某天T和K出柜了！于是楼主去揍了K！

172#

楼上归纳的一手好中心思想

173#

好吧，楼主当着T的面揍了K，T的反应如何？

174#

我觉得肯定会心中不满的吧

175#

一定会不满，毕竟是自己的恋人啊

176# 我在背后看着你们装逼

不满应该是有的，不过不太严重，毕竟T是楼主他们家里智商最高也最冷静理智的孩子。

何况，楼主这个人，虽然平时叽叽歪歪黏黏糊糊还有点娘唧唧的，但是一旦真的发火……

怕怕~

177# 我做大哥好多年

T一星期没接我电话，然后整整一个月都通过各种方式抢走了我的小甜饼……

他好残忍……QAQ

178#

啊……对于一个弟控来说，确实挺残忍的

179#

到底是不接电话更残忍，还是抢走小甜饼更残忍？

180# 我在背后看着你们装逼

那必须是抢走小甜饼啊！！！

181#

所以楼主不只是弟控，还是个吃货……

182# 我做大哥好多年

诶~为什么大家对我的印象那么歪呢，人家明明是个好哥哥的说~

183#

……

不知为何，感到一阵恶寒……

184#

是呢……

185#

其实我很想知道故事的后续啊~比如T和K出柜时，B和S的反应。楼主说B是个控制狂，那B有没有去揍K呢？

186#

我觉得……B不至于打小孩吧……？

187#

那可不好说，楼上你一定没看过网上那个很有名的“老爹用猎枪欢迎女婿”的视频集锦

188# 我做大哥好多年

好吧我继续~

某个协会休息日，B在家里喝下午茶，T和K手拉手，向B宣布他俩在一起了。B勃然大怒，把K赶出了家门。

189#

就这么简单？我以为B也会揍K一顿的

190# 我做大哥好多年

就这样简单，你们不要把B想的那么凶残啊，B对待小孩子虽然严厉，但真的不会做那样的事情啊。K虽然是S的儿子，但也是个小孩子，B不可能对小孩子动手的

191# 我在背后看着你们装逼

没错，所以第二天，S跑来问B到底是谁打了K的时候，B把S打成了狗，并宣布以后S家的人都不准出现在他面前。

192#

可怕，惨遭株连九族啊

193#

诶，背后太太你之前讲楼主打人的故事的时候那么生动形象，怎么这回一句话带过了？

194# 我做大哥好多年

因为她当时不在现场，后来也没看到监控视频，只是听别人转述了这件事啊。

不过还好，我看到了现场呢~

195#

哦哦！楼主快快快！8起来！

196#

求8求8！！

197#

难道K和T没有对S出柜吗？为什么S不知道是谁打的K？

198# 我在背后看着你们装逼

K和T第一个坦白的对象就是S。

至于为什么不说谁打的，废话，当然是不好意思说啦！

199# 

可是一般来说家长看到孩子受伤，第一反应就是跟学校里的不良少年打架了吧？为什么S不去问老师反而跑去问B？

200# 

是啊是啊，而且之前也说了K伤的也不重，而且K年纪也不小了，一般来说这种小打小闹的，家长都会放着让孩子自己处理的吧？

201# 我在背后看着你们装逼

问题不在于打架，反正K经常跟别人打架的，问题是K打架居然受伤了……

S回到家，看到K被打的鼻青脸肿的，简直受到惊吓！K完全遗传到了S人高马大肌肉发达力大无穷的优点，打架基本不会输，更不会输的那么惨不忍睹，再加上K的脾气并不是太好，学校里的校霸也不敢轻易招惹他，所以肯定不是在学校里和同学发生冲突。能并且敢和K打架的孩子基本都在协会少年组那边，而有能力把K打得那么惨的人基本只有B家的孩子们。

但是在S的认知里，楼主是个温和好青年，J已经不和协会的人玩好多年，T是K的男朋友根本不可能打他，小D心高气傲除了协会活动以外基本不理睬K，所以S一度以为K是不是在外面招惹到了不得了的人呢~

所以S就一厢情愿的跑去找B，希望能借用B的关系网查一查到底K招惹了什么人，而B正在为了T的事情不爽，结果，S就撞在枪口上了……

202#

我天？原来楼主一家战斗力那么彪悍？

203#

原来不止楼主很厉害，连楼主的弟弟们都很厉害？？？

204# 我在背后看着你们装逼

嗯哼~楼主他们一家五口人，虽然长项各有不同，但相同的是都很能打。

而且，非常护短……虽然经常吵架甚至还会打起来，但不管是谁，只要其中一个遇到麻烦，那就是倾巢出动围殴你的节奏……

205#

噫~~

提醒我绝对不要欺负楼主……

206# 我做大哥好多年

我们哪有那么不讲理啊，背后你不要乱夸张……

不过S的事情你为什么会知道的那么清楚啊？

207# 我在背后看着你们装逼

呵呵~女孩子的情报网哟~

好啦好啦，你快给大家实况转播一下B那边的情况啊~我也非常好奇呢~

208# 我做大哥好多年

真是的，我明明是来树洞的，为什么变成了八卦自己家的事情给你们看啊……

那天是这样啦，我和B正在协会里研究下一次团队活动方案，然后本来在休假的S一脸慌张的进来了。

S：B！！K出事了！！（惊恐）

B：他怎么了？（冷漠）

S：他被人打了！！（惊恐）

B：他一个肉盾型哪天没在被人打？（冷漠）

S：这次不一样！！打他的人非常强大！！而且还掌握了他的弱点！！我怀疑BLABLABLA……【此处省略一堆S的不靠谱猜测】

B用他那种“B专用”的可怕眼神不动声色的看了我一眼，于是我腿一软，自己承认了……

我：对不起S，是我打了K……

S：天啊我就知道一定是……什么？？？居然是你？？可是为什么！！！（惊慌）

B：当然是因为我们都知道的那个原因（愤怒）

S：难道你说的是他和T的事？天啊你不能这样！K和T都是好孩子而且他们年龄都不小了他们可以自己决定要和谁在一起！

我：那你的意思是K拐走我弟弟还有功了？

B：……（怒火中烧）

S：天啊难道你恐同吗！！！

我：不我不反对同性恋！我反对的是K一声不响就拐走了T！

B：……（怒火燎原）

S：我觉得你真的需要反思一下对待同性恋的态度！他们并没有任何错！和自己喜欢的人在一起并不是错误！！

我：……你听得懂人话吗我没有反对同性恋！

B：……（已经快气炸了）

S：那你反对什么？

我：他反对的是K拐走了T！！我当K是朋友！K却想上我弟弟！！！我没打断他的腿已经是看在昔日队友情分上了！

S：你不应该干涉年轻人的正常交往BLABLABLA……

S还在那里滔滔不绝的教育我要正确看待同性恋以及青少年恋爱问题，完全没察觉到B已经怒气冲天忍无可忍无需再忍了……

说时迟那时快，只见B一个转身，从口袋里掏出一个绿色的物件，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，糊在了S的脸上！！S猝不及防被糊个正着，惨叫一声栽倒在地，B顺势扑上，对着S劈头盖脸一套直拳勾拳摆拳组合拳，直把S打的晕头转向！S好不容易摆脱B如疾风暴雨般的攻势站立起来，还没等他摆出防守动作，B已经蹂身扑上，踹蹬扫踢劈腿倒勾腿披挂腿低勾腿高鞭腿，再次把S撂倒在地！面对再次倒地的S，B没有给他任何机会！B对S毫不留情的发动了大招手腕十字固！！！被绞住脖子的S毫无反抗之力，眼看着进气多出气少……

209#

=口=……

210#

这时候，我应该做出怎样的表情……

211#

楼上，只要微笑就可以了……

212#

微笑……

笑不起来啊喂！！！

B这凶残程度，楼主根本不能比啊喂！！

我简直要吓尿了！！

213#

吓尿+1

不过我更好奇到底是什么“绿色的物件”，能把“人高马大肌肉发达力大无穷”的S一发撂倒……

214#

不会是什么生化武器吧……

215# 我在背后看着你们装逼

不是啦~那个“绿色的物件”，是香菜~

S他们家的家族遗传，香菜过敏，连闻都不能闻碰都不能碰，被直接糊一脸还没晕倒算是S身体素质好。

216#

呜哇真可怕

217#

话说楼主揍K的时候，莫非也糊了K一脸香菜？

218#

很有可能……

219# 我做大哥好多年

诶~被你们猜对了~

香菜这种东西，必须随身携带啊，尤其是会碰到S家人的时候，这是我们家的规矩~

220#

…………

楼主，你们家太可怕了真的……

220#

…………

楼主，你们家太可怕了真的……

221# 我在背后看着你们装逼

其实就是他们家老爹防备心和被害妄想太重，结果连带着他们家小孩都有点神经过敏了，真是不知如何吐槽┑(￣Д ￣)┍

222# 我做大哥好多年

亲爱的背后姑娘，你可以不要再吐槽我了吗！

223# 我在背后看着你们装逼

吐槽是人生乐趣啊，尤其是你们这种槽点满满的一家子~

224# 我做大哥好多年

…………亲爱的，你不爱我了QAQ

225# 我在背后看着你们装逼

呵呵，自从咱俩分手之后我就不爱你了

226# 我做大哥好多年

难道我们不做情侣就不能做朋友了吗QAQ

227# 我在背后看着你们装逼

我要不当你是朋友我早就砍死你个混蛋人形自走炮了！

228# 我做大哥好多年

……

…………

………………

QAQ

229#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这什么鬼！原来好大哥楼主居然是渣男？？

230#

我们好像不小心知道了什么不得了的事情~

231#

所以说背后太太你是因为楼主屌乱才跟他分手的吗！

232# 我在背后看着你们装逼

To 231#：其实你们楼主他并不是渣男，他对每一段感情都是认真投入的。他的绝技就是，跟他分手的妹子全都能和他做朋友，没一个怨恨他的，我也真是服了……再加上他长的帅又会撩，虽然很不爽，但妹子们都喜欢他是真的……

233#

……卧槽

234#

……牛逼

235#

……佩服

236#

……求教

237# 我做大哥好多年

……滚蛋

238#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

239#

这真是意想不到的展开啊……楼主，你开心吗~

240# 我做大哥好多年

开心个鬼啦！你们能不能不要歪楼！！搞得我都不记得之前讲到哪里了……‘’

241#

哦对厚……

没办法，看背后太太吐槽楼主看的太开心了

242#

我来做正楼小天使！

之前讲到K和T出柜，S被B打了一顿

243# 我做大哥好多年

嗯，想起来了，继续讲。

B把S揍了个半死之后赶出家门，声称不准S再出现在我们家里，不然见一次打一次。至于协会里，B并不想太过于声张就没说什么，只是完全不理睬S直接把人当空气。

后来过了一个月，莫名其妙的B和S就和好了，莫名其妙的B就带S回家吃饭了，莫名其妙的S就留宿了……其他我还需要说什么嘛……

他俩坐在一起喝茶时候的气场，简直瞎狗眼……

244#

诶……为什么那么多“莫名其妙”啦~

245#

是啊是啊，之前不是都讲的很清楚吗

246#

嘛，大概是作为养子，楼主不好过于关注养父的隐私吧？

247# 我在背后看着你们装逼

楼上说的很对，而且B是个保密高手，他不想让人知道的事情就绝没有人能知道

248# 我做大哥很多年

差不多就是这个意思，不过我还是偷偷去找S八卦了一下，S那叫一个面带桃花酸臭味弥漫欣喜之情溢于言表，BLABLABLABLA废话了一大通，提炼中心内容就是通过K和T的事情和那一个月他终于理清了自己的思路看清了自己的想法于是死缠烂打的表白了于是就在一起了……

249#

唉……我能说什么，S和B的故事真的好套路啊

250#  
唉……我能说什么，我妈最爱看的8点档就是这样的剧情

251# 我做大哥好多年

唉……我能说什么，我也很绝望啊

S还一脸春情荡漾的跟我说他早就对B饱经挫折伤痕累累但是百折不挠的光辉灵魂倾慕不已，交往之后更加发现了B轻易不显露于外的温柔和悲伤，自己要做他最坚定的支持者保护他爱护他让他快乐让他幸福BLABLABLA……

妈的……

当时我怎么不把香菜塞他一嘴呢，该死的虐狗狂魔……

252#

……噫

253#

……噫

254#

……噫

255# 我在背后看着你们装逼

……噫

太恶心了真的……

S一脸伟光正没想到居然能说出这么狗血的话来……不行了不行了，我要去把他堂姐叫来看看她这弟弟到底是个什么货色！

256#

啧啧，预感到了好戏呢~

257# 飞天小女警

我来了我来了，小芭你要叫我看什么？

我先爬爬楼哈~

258# 我做大哥好多年

背后！！

259# 我在背后看着你们装逼

放心吧，她不会告诉S的

260#

出现了，新的知情人！！

261#

不对吧……这个应该是个当事人，我记得楼主说，S的堂姐泡了他二弟？

262#

还真是……S都32了，那他堂姐得多大年纪啊？这是老牛吃嫩草啊！

263#

不对，应该是老草吃嫩牛……

264＃ 飞天小女警

原来如此~怪不得小芭叫我来，没想到楼主你居然又刷新了我对你的认识，你这已经不能说是胆大妄为了，简直就是狗胆包天啊。

To 262＃&263＃：说谁老草呢，本小仙女芳龄18，找死是吗！

265＃ 我在背后看着你们装逼

小女警是辈分大年纪小，你们不要乱说话，S他们一家子都身强力壮战斗力超强，小女警也不例外，真打起来三五个壮汉近不了身，一拳就能送你们进医院。

266＃ 我做大哥好多年

没错，沙包大的拳头，见过吗

267＃ 飞天小女警

楼主，你是想死吗，我成全你

268＃

楼主作死小能手

269＃

楼主勇气可嘉

270＃

楼主，活着不好吗？

271＃ 我做大哥好多年

我……我才不怕你！你连我弟都打不过！

对了，你能帮我跟他说，叫他这周末回家吃饭吗？B说想跟他谈谈。

272＃ 飞天小女警

哎哟我去，你可憋提这事了，提起来我就有气。

你自己去叫，B的“谈谈”连你都不愿意何况是他这个常年离家出走的。

273＃

生气那是肯定的，大男人居然打女人，真不是东西

274＃

是啊，尤其还是打自己女朋友

275＃

烂人

276＃

人渣

277＃

怪不得小小年纪离家出走，原来不是好人

278＃ 我做大哥好多年

你们！不准说我弟弟的坏话！我弟弟是好孩子！

279＃

楼主居然替人渣说话……

280＃

你再也不是我喜欢的楼主了！

281＃ 飞天小女警

我都没说话，你们这些人倒是戏挺多。我的人也是你们能骂的？

282＃

完了，小女警斯德哥尔摩了

283＃ 我在背后看着你们装逼

都闭嘴，听人家解释，再加戏的黑电脑不解释

284＃ 飞天小女警

我和J第一次见面是打自由搏击擂台赛，J是个不按套路来的小疯子。他试图搭讪我，不过那时候我有其他喜欢的男孩子就没搭理他。

之后我们又交手过几次，也一起组队出去揍过几次别人，慢慢的就互相了解了。

后来我和我前男友因为大家不是一路人分手了，他来安慰我，我也觉得他人不错，过了段时间就在一起了。

对于我们来说，打架也是一种交流的方式，我们现在也时不时小打一架，不是你们想的那种单方面施暴。

285＃

原来不是施暴啊，太好了……

不过感觉你俩也挺套路的

286＃

是啊，一点都不波澜壮阔

287＃

一点都不像K和T那么血雨腥风

288＃ 我做大哥好多年

不，其实只是小女警不知道而已……

我亲眼目睹好几次，B去找J想要谈谈，结果J怒吼着“臭老头我的事情才不要你管”然后翻墙跳窗地跑掉了。

S想去找他，他躲到外太空去完全找不见人影。K去堵他，结果说不上两句话K这个脑回路不转弯的就惹火了J被一把香菜糊脸上一顿爆揍……

289＃

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈为什么又揍K啊

290＃

而且每次都被香菜糊脸K会不会从此对你们家人心理阴影啊哈哈哈哈哈

291＃

重要的是楼主你把小女警不知道的事讲出来了会不会害的你弟弟今天又和女朋友打架啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

292＃ 飞天小女警

To 291＃：不会，他皮糙肉厚，打一顿又不会怎么样，过几天就好了，而且J有分寸

293＃

……………还能不能有点长辈爱了！

294＃ 黑心小棉袄

To 290＃：管他阴影不阴影，对我不阴影就行了。

To 293＃：这个真没有，对小女警来说，虽然理智上知道K是自己的亲人，但情感上还是觉得这是个认识不久的普通朋友，当初就连S都纠结了很久才能比较自然的和K相处

295＃

突然有点心疼K了

296＃

不对，等等，294＃你是谁！！

297＃ 我在背后看着你们装逼

额……T，被你发现了啊……

298＃ 我做大哥好多年

T宝，对不起，求你了……

299＃ 黑心小棉袄

放心，我不会出卖你们的，我只是想看看大红的恋爱故事

300＃ 飞天小女警

我就知道你是个小八卦狂

301# 黑心小棉袄

说实话那段时间我不在家，都没看到你和大红是怎么勾搭成奸的，趁这个机会我一定要好好了解一下，看有什么可以去嘲笑他的，毕竟他一直嘲笑我男朋友以后肯定会秃头。

302#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈秃头！这又是什么梗！

303#

快快快，小棉袄，说给我们乐一下~

304# 我做大哥好多年

我来说我来说！

我爸有个死对头L，是个光头

305#

然后呢？

306#

光头？

307#

楼主？

308#

人呢？

309# 我做背后看着你们装逼

你们楼主的电脑被小棉袄黑了

我说T，你这样就不厚道了，只准说别人不准八卦你家K？

310# 飞天小女警

我来说吧，我现在已经抵达小棉袄家里了，我看他有胆子当着我的面黑我的手机，我一只手就能把他打得他爹都认不出他来

311#

卧槽，厉害了

312#

楼主一家子藏龙卧虎

313#

楼主一家子都是干大事的人

314# 黑心小棉袄

好吧好吧，说吧说吧

315# 飞天小女警

楼主和我男朋友和小棉袄他们爹有个死对头L，是个光头，巨有钱

K和S刚认亲没几天，L不知道怎么的突发奇想，跑来想要走K的抚养权，当然K和S都不愿意，最后L也没得逞

虽然现在还是三天两头跑来K面前刷存在感，恨不得把跑车游艇别墅黑卡全部塞给K，也不知道他是咋想的……

316#

这个……信息量就有点略大了

317#

我受到了惊吓……

318#

这么有钱，为啥跑来抢别人儿子的抚养权啊？

319# 我做的大哥好多年

因为K是L和S男男生子的产物啊~

继承了L的基因，K以后没准会和L一样变成秃头！

320#

……

321#

……

322#  
……

323#

楼主你的笑话太冷了一点都不好笑

324#

楼主你这脑洞这是要突破天际

325#

楼主你一个汉子，居然是AO3常客？

326# 飞天小女警

┑(￣Д ￣)┍

327#

不过啊，小女警，你这样欺压小棉袄，不怕他拿香菜糊你一脸吗？

328#

是啊是啊，感觉“香菜糊脸”已经成他们家必备技能了

329# 飞天小女警

不怕啊，他敢糊我，我男朋友就能把他打得他爹都认不出他来

330# 黑心小棉袄

……

你和大红的良心不会痛吗！

331#

这哥，亲的

332#

这哥，可以

333# 我做大哥好多年

小女警，不要这样……

334# 我在背后看着你们装逼

算了，想开点，你家四兄弟天天阋墙，互殴的次数多的你爹都不想管了，也只有你还当回事儿

335# 飞天小女警

再说了，你有什么脸去嘲笑大红？

凭你和姑娘约会时睡着了？

凭你全是垃圾和脏衣服根本踏不下脚的房间？

凭你全靠咖啡能量棒和外卖活着你家老爷爷还得时不时过来看看唯恐你哪天把自己饿死了？

说实话，我在你这儿坐了十分钟，已经看到十几只蟑螂了，这种垃圾堆里你怎么能住得下去？

亏你出门时光鲜亮丽人模狗样的，真想带一百个记者来参观一下你的狗窝

336#

……

337#

……

338#

……

339#

……

340# 我做大哥好多年

额……小女警？

你上次不是还跟我抱怨说J是个傻货吗……

341# 飞天小女警

那是因为他追我的手段太蠢了你懂吗！完全就像个5岁的小孩！还以为“喜欢她就欺负她”这种烂招有用吗！居然还想出骑摩托车带我兜风这种招数？虽然他的摩托车是很帅但是兜风这种事我需要他带吗！还有，拜托他约会的时候不要带我去看动作电影了！我们每天的活动还不够动作电影吗！我知道他想看歌剧！他可以说出来的！还有玫瑰花！我真的不喜欢植物的生殖器官！他可以换成翻糖蛋糕的！

还有我真的觉得他那个摩托车头盔，太丑了！

342#

哈哈哈哈哈哈一波愤怒的吐槽

343#

可是……虽然有点尬撩，但是我觉得J还不错啊……

344# 我做大哥好多年

啊哈哈……这个……下次我和J聊聊吧

345# 飞天小女警

不要聊了！你们家，一脉相传的尬撩技术我已经很绝望了！

你也没好到哪里去！！你的节操都被你四弟的狗吃了！

不过也没关系，反正你爹和你三弟四弟都已经GAY了，撩不到妹也没关系

346#

那……既然这么尬，小女警你怎么还和J在一起了呢

347#

是真爱吧……

348#

嗯，真爱

349# 我做大哥好多年

……

为什么我也躺枪啊QAQ

为什么要骂我啊QAQ

350# 飞天小小女警

说实话，J比你家（除了你家老爷爷之外）所有人都靠谱

胸大腰细大长腿，又高又壮长得帅，不沾黄赌毒，没有不良嗜好，对女人和小孩子都非常有绅士风度，对待恶势力毫不手软，非常侠义心肠~

虽然有些人说他长得凶恶，但其实他的内心可文艺小清新了~喜欢看各种文学名著，莎士比亚，傲慢与偏见啥的，还喜欢养植物~之前我送他好多肉肉，他嘴上说不喜欢放不下，其实照顾的可好了~给你们看照片~

[一张各种肉肉的照片，摆盆优美调色清新欣欣向荣.jpg]

351#

……

说起自家男朋友，狂霸酷拽叼的小女警瞬间……

352#

……

不就是狗粮吗，我吃了！

353#

……

妈的，这样的男朋友我也想要

354#

……

汪汪汪……

355# 黑心小棉袄

……

我后悔了，我为什么要来

被怼不说，还要被瞎眼

356# 我做大哥好多年

T宝，你至少还有个男朋友……

汪汪汪……

357# 飞天小女警

还有还有！我家小鸟最大的优点是，家务万能！

不管是收拾房间，洗衣打扫，还是做饭洗碗，样样都很拿手！他的房间，根本不像楼主的乱成一团，也不像小棉袄的堪比垃圾场，干净又整洁，完全不像是男孩子住的地方

听说他还时不时帮这两个废柴兄弟打扫房间呢~

而且啊，我家小鸟做饭最好吃啦，一点不比他们家那位家务专精的老爷爷差

昨天他还烤了小甜饼给我吃，可好吃啦~\\(≧▽≦)/~

358# 我在背后看着你们装逼

什么！他居然会做小甜饼！我都不知道！

359# 我做大哥好多年

什么！他昨天做了小甜饼！

居然不给我吃……我昨天明明遇到他了QAQ

360# 飞天小女警

因为他只做给我吃呀~\\(≧▽≦)/~

361# 黑心小棉袄

够了，我要瞎了……

362#

我也……

363#

瞎了……

364#

“我家小鸟”……

365#

有这么叫自己男朋友的吗……

366#

汪汪汪！妈的，汪汪汪！

367#

吃，吃不下了……

狗粮……

368# 我在背后看着你们装逼

我也……

369# 我做大哥好多年

我得去缓缓……

370# 黑心小棉袄

我也是……

…………

…………

…………

501#

一转眼，楼主和他的小伙伴们已经好几天没出现了

502#

是啊，怎么回事呢？

503#

难道是被小女警和她的小鸟的狗粮撑死了吗

504#

喂喂……

505#

难道是被小女警和她的小鸟闪瞎了狗眼吗？

506#

非常有可能啊哈哈哈……

507#

楼主也不说一声就太监了这楼，我好空虚……

508#

我好寂寞……

509#

我好冷……

510# 飞天小女警

空虚寂寞冷？

穿上衣服滚！

511#

啊啊啊啊小女警！！！

512#

来了来了终于来了！！怎么你们好几天都不见人啊？

513# 飞天小女警

快别提了，这几天出了大事……

514#

什么什么？感觉有八卦可以听哦？

515# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

我说K你……大家都还在善后呢就你玩手机

516#

恩？又来了知情人？

517#

是谁呢？

518# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

我草草草草草……K你这是要死啊！！！

D他作死狂魔你怎么也跟着掺和！！！

居然连鸟宝宝和小芭都……

你们真是……

519#

啊，果然是知情人

520# 飞天小女警

没事啦小鸟~来来来，快给大家八一下你们家这几天的大乐子~

521#

噫哟~

522#

诶嘿~

523#

哟呵~

524#

小鸟~

525# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

楼上几个你们是想死吗！！

526#

哎呀呀，这是害羞吗？

527#

哎呀呀，这是生气吗？

528#

哎呀呀，好害怕呀~

529# 飞天小女警

无关人员别闹，万一傲娇的小鸟恼羞成怒提枪上门你们哭都来不及~

他枪法可好了，百发百中，真人CS枪枪爆头妥妥儿的~

530#

诶~

531#

哦~

532#

哟~

533#

诶嘿嘿嘿~

534# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

你们……算了不跟你们这些人计较

反正这几天简单来说就是死老头子出了个大丑，一堆人忙着给他擦屁股，就这样

535#

就……没了？

536#

详细一点嘛~

537#

是啊是啊，八卦要八得详细才好看啊~

538# 飞天小女警

嘛，其实就是那个死秃子L带着一帮人来找我家小鸟他爸和我堂弟踢馆

539#

……听起来好厉害

540# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

死秃子L和他那一帮人从好久以前就经常来找老头子和S的麻烦，他们两边经常搞对抗赛，每次都是老头子他们赢，没想到这次L他们居然耍贱招

541# 我做大哥好多年

呀~小翅膀你也来了呀~

没错啊，我爸那个控制狂习性，他把我们这边所有人的弱点和缺陷都写了个文档并且进行针对性安排，没想到这次对方的招实在太贱了

他们把我爸的笔记本电脑偷了……

我们这次输的一败涂地差点全军覆没，幸好我爸智商高关键时刻扭转局势……

542#

……

543#

卧槽

544#

这还果然是很贱啊……

545# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

不准用那个愚蠢的外号叫我！！

546# 飞天小女警

哎呀~明明很可爱嘛~

547#

好奇怪哦，明明楼主的二弟，小女警的男朋友J是个狂霸酷拽长相凶恶的大汉，但是外号却都那么可爱呢~

548#

说明他一定是个非常可爱的汉子啦~

549# 飞天小女警

没错哟，真的非常可爱~

不过说真的，这次B真的是阴沟里翻船啊……

550# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

可爱个屁！老子在道上的名号可是响当当的凶神恶煞！

哼，死老头子这次真成一辈子的黑历史了

话说小芭和鸟宝宝他们的善后完成了没？

551# 我做大哥好多年

完了，他俩已经睡死过去了

对了，告诉大家一个坏消息

B被协会开除了

552#

开除……

553#

就因为一次比赛？何况又没输

554# 我做大哥好多年

没办法，资料泄露确实是B的责任

唉……我现在好纠结，B被开除了，我要不要跟着退会？我不想抛弃协会少年组的小伙伴们，但是不退会又很尴尬……

555# 飞天小女警

我弟去找B了，等他回来我问问情况

556# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

找个屁，协会投票开除B的时候S一句话都没帮他说，现在去找B有个屁用

而且，这次的事情S敢说他没责任？这么多年了死光头除了搞事就是搞事，而且每次死光头搞事都是冲着S来的，S能不能管管？

我他妈简直要怀疑死光头和S是昔日旧情因爱生恨相爱相杀了

557#

……

558#

小鸟，你的脑洞跟你哥一样大……

559# 飞天小女警

额……我作证，我堂弟和死光头真的没有任何旧情……纯粹是死光头看我堂弟不顺眼

算了，我去打个电话问问他，万一有点什么我还能帮他出谋划策一下

560# 我做大哥好多年

不过说真的，L虽然盯着S搞事，但是对K很好啊，一见面就给K塞黑卡

幸好K立场坚定，不约

561#

黑卡……好棒啊，谁给我一张黑卡我立马叫爸爸

562#

K真是个视金钱如粪土的好孩子

563# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

那是因为K色迷心窍

而且鸟宝宝也很有钱啊，坐拥上市集团，区区黑卡，小意思

564#

……

妈的，长得好看又有钱，这样的男朋友我怎么就找不到！

565#

……

因为好男人都搞基去了

566# 飞天小女警

心累……

我对我这个堂弟绝望了……

他居然没给B道歉，也没说点好听的把人哄回来

就光给B送了个我们那边祖传的戒指……

567#

卧槽！！！

568#

卧槽！！！

569# 我做大哥好多年

……

小翅膀，现在立马回去

570# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

我懂的，带上香菜

571# 飞天小女警

喂！你俩！！

完了，我也得过去了，希望S能活下来

572#

小鸟虽然嘴上对老爹百般嫌弃，但是一有事还是力挺自己老爹啊~

573#

口嫌体正直，真可爱~

574#

这么可爱的男票，我也想要~

575#

喂喂，楼上几个，S命在旦夕啊，这时候就不要惦记别人的男朋友了

576#

不过……应该也没事吧？毕竟S人高马大身强力壮，楼主爹也不能光看着自己男人被打啊

578#

不好说……

579# 黑心小棉袄

哎哟喂……

580#

啊呀呀，小棉袄出现了，快说说，你爹的男朋友还活着吗

581# 黑心小棉袄

我刚才睡的正香呢，突然楼下一阵噼里啪啦乒铃乓啷，吓得我以为敌袭，一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来，结果是楼主和大红冲进家门……

可TM吓死宝宝了……

582#

额……S呢？S还好吗

583# 黑心小棉袄

S正坐在沙发上拉着我爸的手絮絮叨叨呢，猝不及防的被大红扔出来的香菜糊了一脸，然后被我爸的亲儿子一脚蹬在脸上踹飞好远。

亲儿子还喊呢：“不准你对我父亲动手动脚！”

太蠢了，他俩能干的都干了，区区拉个手算啥动手动脚┑(￣Д ￣)┍

584#

……这亲儿子，太凶暴了

585#

大红/小鸟/小翅膀，完成了double kill~

586# 黑心小棉袄

啊，楼主冲上去补刀了！嘴里还喊着：“让你占我爹便宜！让你心怀不轨！”

结果还没揍到S，楼主就被老爹一记扫堂腿撩成了墙上的贴画

嗯，老爹威武

587#

……这爹，亲的，为了男朋友怒揍养子

588#

小棉袄，你家这不只是兄弟阋墙，还父子相残啊……

589# 黑心小棉袄

随便了，我们一家子互殴是常事，不缺这一次

话说楼主糊墙了，大红冲上去补位，和老爹扭打在一起，正好方便了亲儿子暴打“居心不良的乡巴佬”

嗯嗯，大红果然身手矫健，从身后擒抱住老爹想要背摔，可惜老爹技高一筹，凭借自己的优势吨位就地一压……

啊呀呀，希望大红的脊椎和肋骨还好~

590#

……

小棉袄，你……不去劝架吗？

591#

看他这兴高采烈直播互殴的架势，八成不会去的

592#

果然不亏他的ID，黑心小棉袄

593# 黑心小棉袄

啊，小女警冲进来了，直奔亲儿子，意图把亲儿子糊进墙里……

没想到亲儿子也不含糊，一把香菜糊在小女警脸上

小女警，立扑~

594#

果然还是香菜大法好……

595#

小女警沙包大的拳头，没派上用场，悲剧

596#

这下子可怎么办啊，要报警吗

597# 黑心小棉袄

不行，我得去劝架了，大红和亲儿子怼起来了，事情要闹大了……

598#

哦，劝架啊……去吧

599#

我有个疑问，楼主几兄弟到底是怎么在这样的家庭里活下来的……

600#

居然把互殴当做交流感情的方式，真可怕……

…………

…………

…………

647#

怎么还不回来……

648#

嘛，要有耐心，毕竟打架了，包扎伤口什么的也是需要的

649# 我做大哥好多年

提宝啊，我就说我们打了半天都不见你，我还以为你没睡醒呢，没想到你居然在直播……

650# 

啊啊啊，回来了！！！

651# 

快！汇报一下战况！！！

652# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

To 649#：小红他就是个喜欢暗搓搓搞事情的小跟踪狂

653#

到底怎么样啦？S还活着吗？

654# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

当然活着，他活得可好了

老头子说留他在家里吃晚饭，他现在整个人在天上飘着呢

哼

655#

噗哈哈哈哈哈，不就是吃晚饭，值得飘飘然到这个程度吗

656#

平时楼主老爸到底对S是有多冷淡啊哈哈哈哈哈

657# 黑心小棉袄

大红你这样就不厚道了，我可是帮你吸引了亲儿子的火力呢

658# 飞天小女警

小棉袄，要不是给你和小鸟面子，我今天非得揍死亲儿子

659#

怎么回事？亲儿子怎么冲大红和小棉袄去了？

660# 我做大哥好多年

还不就是因为亲儿子拿香菜糊了小女警一脸嘛，小翅膀本来就和亲儿子不对付，顿时就冲冠一怒为红颜了，一下甩开老爹的招牌擒拿技，扑上去就揍亲儿子

亲儿子也不是省油的灯，一边打还一边开嘴炮，瞬间就把暴脾气的小翅膀彻底惹毛了，老爹这时候也插进来搅和，眼看局面无法控制……

661# 黑心小棉袄

于是他俩就动了真格的，于是我只好去拉架

亲儿子对我的仇恨比对大红高多了，于是我拉走亲儿子，老爹对上大红，楼主正想要去怼S的时候，我们家的爷爷来了，瞬间镇压了所有人……

662#

哇……

663#

感觉爷爷是个隐藏BOSS啊，居然能以一人之力压制楼主一家子人形兵器

664#

就这样结束了？

665# 我做大哥好多年

那没办法，爷爷掌管了我们全家的后勤保障，我们是绝对不敢和爷爷对着干的

666#

哇，好厉害的爷爷

667# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

那是因为你们，全都是生活残障十级！！

死老头子要是没有爷爷早一百年就饿死了！

楼主你除了会泡麦片还有什么用！

小红你更别说了帮你收拾一次房间我简直要折寿十年！

亲儿子，哼

668# 飞天小女警

好好好，你最厉害了，家务全能

669# 我做大哥好多年

好好好，你最厉害了，做饭好吃

670# 黑心小棉袄

好好好，你最厉害了，房间整洁得像强迫症

671# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

你们这群混蛋！楼主你有种再也别来我家蹭吃蹭喝！不然我见你一次打你一次！小红我再也不会帮你收拾屋子了你就埋没在垃圾中间吧！小女警你也是！蛋糕饼干甜甜圈，全都没有了！

672#

呜哇，大红生气了

673#

呜哇，小鸟发飙了

674#

呜哇，小翅膀傲娇了

675#

呜哇，真是可怕的威胁呢~

676# 我做大哥好多年

确实挺可怕的哈哈~

不过没事啦，他每次都这么说，也只是嘴上说说罢了~

677# 飞天小女警

So cute~

678# 黑心小棉袄

他的脾气很好懂啊，不然也不会被吃的死死的

679#

不对，我觉得我们忘记了什么……

680#

对啊，是什么……

681#

S！！！S拿着戒指是求婚吗！可以留下吃晚饭的意思是求婚成功吗！！

682# 飞天小女警

……

差不多是这个意思了吧……

大概……

683# 我做大哥好多年

哼

684# 黑心小棉袄

哼

啊，我是替大红哼的，他去帮爷爷做晚饭了

685#

天啊……那么贤惠的男朋友，我怎么就找不到……

686#

天啊……那么贤惠的男朋友，我怎么就找不到……

687#

天啊……那么贤惠的男朋友，我怎么就找不到……

688# 飞天小女警

小鸟是我的了~

689#

不！你们还没结婚！我还有机会！

690#

就算结婚了也没事！还能离啊！

691#

说吧！你要多少钱才肯离开他！

692# 我做大哥好多年

喂喂……你们，小心沙包大的拳头啊……

693# 飞天小女警

哼！

694#

可怕可怕……

695# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

你们真是够了！真当老子不会毙了你们吗！

696# 我做大哥好多年

哎呀~又傲娇了~

小翅膀啊，虽然你已经很贤惠了，但是脾气还是要好一点呀，不然怎么嫁的出去哟~

697# 狂霸酷拽百发百中

哼，蠢鸟，你以为你很安全吗？

告诉你，S他们家有个远房亲戚在上海，今年17岁，听说高考结束之后会过来咱们这儿做交换生，你猜，这次会被组团泡走的，是谁？

698# 飞天小女警

没错，是真的，小孔的机票都买好了~

699# 黑心小棉袄

意外不意外？惊喜不惊喜？

700# 我做大哥好多年

TAT！！！

END

**Author's Note:**

> 原本打算600楼完结了，我低估了我自己话唠的程度……
> 
> 这个结尾是开坑伊始就想到的，当时克南同学的设定还活在大家脑补中，于是为了首尾呼应就这么写了，结果刊一出，脸都被官方打肿了QAQ
> 
> 可我还是坚持脑补设定把结局写成这样了啊哈哈哈……


End file.
